


Keep Your Eyes Open

by orphan_account



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Tyler finds out real fast why Reid bought a full-length mirror for their room with Reid and Pogue's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Keep Your Eyes Open  
> Author: RavenVelith  
> Pairing: Pogue Parry/Reid Garwin/Tyler Simms  
> Rating: FRAO  
> Word Count: 2,433  
> Disclaimer: Pfft. I wish I owned them.  
> Warnings: Language, explicit sex, slash  
> Author's Note: This is...pretty much nothing but filthy, filthy smut. Just sayin'. Beta'ed by ramberta, fly_little_wing and my friend Cait. REALLY wanted to make sure it didn't suck. XD Prompted by echoing_dream.

"I really have no idea why you bought this, Reid. We already have a mirror in the room." Tyler stared at the new object, arms folded over his chest. "I mean, where the hell are you gonna put it? It's not going on my side of the room."

Reid just rolled his eyes, moving random junk away from the wall so he could place the full-length mirror at the foot of his bed. "We have a mirror, yes, but we don't have a _full-length_ mirror." The blonde smirked, stepping back to assess the placement. "Little to the left, maybe..."

"Facing your bed? Really?" The youngest just wanted to slap his forehead, but he resisted. He'd rather tease the hell out of him first. Before he could open his mouth to do so, the door burst open, Pogue striding in with a knowing grin. "Does it fit?" Poor Tyler was now completely confused and very much out of the loop. "It fits. Just trying to figure out where I wanna put it. Wish it was a little wider." Reid glanced over at his older brother, raising an eyebrow.

Pogue just snorted, moving to look at the mirror. "Yeah well, you didn't specify, did ya?" A quick orange flash in hazel eyes and the mirror was wider, making Reid nod in approval. "Much better! That's perfect." Pogue nodded in agreement. "That looks just fine where it is. Should be able to see everything." The oldest tilted his head to the side a little, and now Tyler was just getting frustrated.

"Okay. I'm lost. What's going on?" That caught both Reid and Pogue's attention, the two of them glancing at Tyler before looking at each other, unable to contain their smirks. "Should we show 'im?" Reid's expression morphed into something a little more devious and...lust-filled. Tyler was suddenly very unsure if he should've spoken up to begin with. When he noticed Pogue's matching smirk and his reply of "definitely", he knew he was in trouble.

The long-haired teen was first to move, walking behind Tyler and eyeing him like he was prey. His lips pressed up against Tyler's ear, hot breath moving over it as he practically growled into it. "Mm...Baby boy..." Hands moved down the younger teen's sides to rest at his hips briefly before sliding to his front and up under his t-shirt, fingers teasing against a firm stomach. Reid wouldn't allow himself to be left out for long, taking his chance to move while Tyler's eyes fluttered closed.

"He's so fucking pretty ain't he, Pogue...?" Reid smirked once more, gripping Tyler's chin before kissing him hard. His teeth nipped at his lower lip, sucking on it before forcing his tongue inside and pulling a whimper from Tyler's throat. Another louder whimper was heard from Tyler when he felt a tongue swipe over his ear and a familiar hardness pressing firmly against his ass. "Yeah...really fucking pretty...listen to those moans..."

Pogue stepped back for a moment, shedding his leather bike jacket and his shirt and just watched Reid kiss Tyler hard. The blonde finally stopped, swiping his tongue over kiss-swollen lips and grinning. "He can moan louder than that...and sweeter too." Tyler was so dazed he didn't realize he was pulled in front of the mirror, Reid still at his front and Pogue at his back pulling off Tyler's shirts. The kid always wore too many clothes.

Reid dropped to his knees, undoing the button of Tyler's jeans and pulling them and his boxers off in one go. He was never one with a whole lot of patience. Neither was Pogue who was already completely naked and back behind Tyler, pressed up completely against his back and sucking on his throat. A shiver ran through Tyler's body and a strangled moan escaped him when Reid's tongue licked up the length of his cock slowly.

"Watch him, baby boy..." Pogue whispered, making Tyler look at the mirror when Reid started taking his cock into his mouth. It was a perfect profile view and he could see every inch disappearing into that hot, wet mouth and his cock throbbed hard at the delicious image. "Keep watching..." It was one thing to watch from above, seeing Reid's head bobbing over his cock while lying on his back or sitting on the bed, but he'd never seen it from the side before. His fingers ran through Reid's hair, moaning loudly at the sensation of the blonde's tongue teasing at the slit of his cock.

Pogue was getting just as hot, but refrained from dealing with it just yet. He lightly ground his hips against Tyler's firm ass, kissing over his younger brother's neck and shoulder. His fingers moved over Tyler's chest, teasing and rubbing over hard nipples and triggering a gasp and shudder from the teen. "Mmm...Love how sensitive you are, baby boy...is it making you hot watching Reid suck your cock in the mirror...?" The oldest teen smirked as he felt another shudder move right through Tyler's body from his words and also seeing that Reid had undone his pants, steadily jerking himself off as he sucked. "Tell him then...come on now..."

Tyler tried speaking, but his voice wasn't working so well. It wasn't helping that Reid's tongue was swirling around his cock in such a way that all thoughts were thrown out the window. "I-It's...oh _fuck_..." His eyes rolled back and his head tilted back to rest on Pogue's shoulder when he was suddenly deep-throated, fingers gripping a little tighter in blonde strands of hair. Reid would've been smirking if his mouth wasn't occupied. "I-It's making me hot...! Oh fuck, _Reid_...!"   
Reid let Tyler's cock slip out of his mouth, standing up so he could get rid of the last of his clothing. They were just getting in the way. "On the bed, Ty..." Pogue let Tyler go, watching him clumsily step out of his pants and nearly falling onto the bed. It was quite the sight, seeing Tyler lying on the bed, legs spread and cock hard. His skin was flushed to a nice pink, and it took all of Pogue's willpower to not ravage him right there. He directed his energy to Reid, grabbing him and kissing him hard, a hand slipping down to give a few firm strokes to the other's cock.

When they broke apart, Reid crawled onto the bed and moved to kneel next to Tyler. "Gonna fuck you so damn good, Ty...on your hands and knees...facing the mirror..." The youngest did as he was told, getting up onto shaking limbs and resting on all fours. He could see himself reflected in the mirror's surface, face flushed and panting lightly. He was so focused on his own reflection, he didn't see Reid slicking up two fingers with lubricant and cried out in surprise when they were pushed inside of him. "Gods...you're still so tight..."

Pogue moved behind Reid, kissing over his shoulder and neck up to his ear. "Mmm...And when you're done fucking him 'so damn good', I'm gonna fuck _you_ so damn hard, Reid...Always wanted you to see how sexy you look when you cum for me." The blonde shivered, thrusting his fingers a little harder into Tyler without thinking, making the younger teen cry out loudly again when that spot inside of him was touched. "Make him scream again, Reid...louder..." Reid was unsure when Pogue became in charge of this little fuckfest, but he wasn't really sure if he cared or minded as he pressed his fingers hard against Tyler's prostate. "Oh FUCK!" The exclamation came from both Tyler and Reid, since Pogue took the opportunity of Reid shifting up on his knees to push two fingers into him as well.

Tyler was turning into a shuddering, moaning wreck, finding it extremely difficult to keep up on his hands and knees while Reid was pressing and rubbing at that spot. But suddenly it was gone and he felt empty. Pogue's constant dirty whispers in Reid's ear and the fingers inside of him were driving him mental, and he needed to just...cum. Pogue smirked as he watched Reid slick himself up, shoving his fingers in a little deeper and making the blonde moan loud. "Bet you just can't wait to feel that hot little ass around your cock, huh, Reid...? Can't wait to feel yours around mine...fuck him..."

Pogue pulled his fingers out, sitting back on the bed while Reid positioned himself behind Tyler, pushing in slowly. Tyler moaned low and long, back arching and hands gripping at bed sheets. His blue eyes closed as he felt Reid push in further, bending over his back so he could speak directly into his ear. "Open those pretty blue eyes, baby boy...Keep looking at yourself...want you to watch me fuck you...don't you dare close your eyes...fuck, you're so tight..." Slowly, he started to move, smirking when he saw Tyler's eyes open and lock on their reflections.

Tyler was practically entranced by their reflections, Reid bent over him, his face slightly flushed like his own and that devious smirk on his lips. He glanced over when he saw movement, seeing Pogue settling on the bed just behind Reid and watching the display in the mirror. His hand was slowly working over his cock, just teasing himself, wanting to save it for when he got a turn in Tyler and finally inside of Reid. "Just look at you...both of you...gods, you look so hot." Pogue grinned as he brought his free hand back, giving Reid's ass a firm slap and making him thrust into Tyler particularly hard, making the young teen cry out rather loudly.

"Think he likes it hard, Reid..." Pogue shifted from his place, kneeling beside Reid and Tyler. "Want it harder, baby boy? Speak up." Tyler was trying to press back against Reid, biting his lip to stifle louder moans. The blonde shook his head, straightening up and grabbing hold of Tyler's hips to pull him back against himself hard as he thrust in. That particular thrust made their baby boy scream. "Answer the question, Ty."

"Y-Yes! Harder...!" Reid obliged then, thrusting harder into Tyler, drawing out sharp cries from him. Pogue licked his lips as he watched, switching between looking in the mirror to looking up at Reid's face which was lost in a blissful expression. Tyler nearly lost it right then and there when Pogue's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in time with Reid's thrusts. It didn't take very long for the teen to tense up, arch his back and practically scream his release, forcing himself to keep his eyes open to watch himself in the mirror. All three of them watched Tyler come undone in the reflection, and Reid nearly lost it himself. However, a hand on his hip stopped him from continuing to pound into Tyler, making him pull out as the youngest practically collapsed onto the bed from the intensity of his orgasm.

"Nuh uh..." Pogue smirked, kissing Reid hard and nipping at his lower lip. "You'll cum riding me, Reid..." He grabbed the lube then, slicking himself up and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Face the mirror." The blonde got off the bed to move over to Pogue, straddling his thighs and watching himself in the mirror. It wasn't hard to not watch. He was partially a vain creature and did enjoy looking at his reflection. He moaned loudly as he lowered himself onto Pogue, licking his lips at the sight of himself. Tyler had managed to crawl over to his oldest brother, lying next to him and kissing over his shoulder and neck up to his lips as Reid started to move slowly.

Pogue moaned deeply into Tyler's lips, keeping one hand on Reid's hip and allowing the other to run through Tyler's hair. But Tyler soon enough pulled away, wanting to watch Reid in the mirror. "How does he look, baby boy?" Pogue grinned, placing his other hand now on Reid's hip. Tyler couldn't speak, getting hard at the sight of his two older brothers in the mirror.

"Come on, Reid. Faster. Ride my cock faster." Pogue snapped his hips up, forcing himself deep into Reid and using his grip on his hips to help raise him. A loud moan from the blonde and feeling him ride Pogue a little faster made the eldest look over, noticing that Tyler not only had a hand on his own cock, but on Reid's as well. Sweat was breaking out on their bodies, the room filled with sounds of their combined moans, the slap of skin against skin and the scent of sex heavy in the air.

Pogue thrust up on every drop of Reid's hips, a familiar heat and tightness pooling up in his stomach. "Fuck, Pogue!" Reid's eyes couldn't look away from the sight of himself, the sight of Tyler stroking his cock and his own at the same time. It was getting to be too much, and his body tensed as he bit his lip to stifle his scream as he came, eyes wide as he watched himself cum over Tyler's hand. Pogue wasn't too far behind, thrusting up once, twice and the third sent him over the edge as he spilled into Reid's body with a deep groan. Watching both his brothers cum was enough for Tyler as well, still sensitive from his first orgasm and cumming again just as hard as the first time.

Slowly and carefully, Reid got off of Pogue, nearly falling on poor Tyler on the bed who had collapsed onto his side on the mattress. They all shifted carefully, finding a position where Tyler was in between both Reid and Pogue and all pressed together on the bed that was definitely not made for three people. "And... _that_ , baby boy, is why I bought a mirror..."

"I...I think I get it...you're vain and...like watching yourself get off." Tyler gave a cheeky grin, earning himself a slap on the thigh from the blonde. "Shut up. You liked it, too."

Pogue snickered, glancing up at the ceiling. "I have a new idea..." The blonde raised himself up a little to look at Pogue, and then glanced up to see what he was looking at. It dawned on him then, a slow, dirty grin spreading across his face. Tyler just groaned, burying his face in Pogue's shoulder. "Oh no..." The eldest started to laugh, looking over at Reid. "How about a mirror...on the ceiling?" That set the blonde off into a fit of laughter, falling back down onto the bed and Tyler felt his face grow red. "Pervs..."

**~End~**


End file.
